Wikitroid:Requests for access/Armantula513
This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it. Closed by [[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 06:20, 29 July 2008 (UTC).' Armantula513 running for Adminship :Note: I've had to prematurely list this page on the lists before final acceptance due to a quirk in the seven day countdown timer. Please note that, while you can vote, the RfA will not go forward if it is not accepted by the end of the voting period.'' --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:00, 22 July 2008 (UTC) for access/Armantula513|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion (talk page) (7/0/0) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 06:16, 29 July 2008 (UTC) - Armantula513 is probably the most experienced and most helpful user on the wiki, is very willing to help, and has always followed wiki policy. He has demonstrated a clear understanding of what is expected of users and of wiki policy. In my opinion, would make an excellent addition to the sysop team. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:16, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: ::I accept this nomination. - [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 07:01, 22 July 2008 (UTC) As an Admin, I would try my hardest to aid the maintaining of order on this site, just as any Administrator would. But with that, I would continue to give my part in striving to expand this site to it's full potential, just as I have in the past. How would I do this? Some might not have noticed, but I am on this Wikia with a great frequency, so I have plenty of time on my hands. I don't have anything else "spectacular" to offer in this small speech, just an assurance that I would not give this site any less than my best. Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :'1.' What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::'A:' I intend to take part in typical admin functions, such as reverting vandalism, blocking repeated vandals, deleting pages, etc. But at the same time, I would strive to continue to help expand this Wikia. :'2.' What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::'A:' Of course, I did write the two large Power Suit Mechanics and Fusion Suit Mechanics articles, and I made the current logo too. But I think that some of the smaller contributions that I've made are my best. For example, I have uploaded a vast amount of images for a huge amount of pages without them (such as images for nearly every creature within Metroid II: Return of Samus.) These images are small touches to articles, but they help convey realism for the layman. :'3.' Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::'A:' Actually, I believe that I have recently caused the new member User:Joshadow some stress by commenting on his lavishly designed user page. I wouldn't want to start any conflict between us two users, so I tried to my best ability to apologize and close the situation. I haven't yet received a response. (since the conflict is '''very' recent, as in within the last 5 hours) ::I have participated in some debates over the nature of a few articles, (Such as the debate having to do with Meboid and the "Unknown creature from Metroid Fusion") but I have never been in a conflict about the state of an article. ::In the future, I would hope to avoid conflicts by remaining neutral on controversial subjects. Being an admin, participating in a dispute or conflict (besides trying to break the conflict up) would intimidate the users participating in it, and leave the conflict imbalanced. It would be best to remain impartial in these situations. General comments }} * Links for Armantula513: ---- I would like to note for those involved in the Armantula/Joshadow conflict that Armantula was simply doing his job as a member of the community. Rants from anyone will not be tolerated and will be immediately removed and the offending votes nullified. Constructive and civil opposition is welcome. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:10, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support #'Support' - As nominator. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:00, 22 July 2008 (UTC) #'Support' --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]] 07:41, 22 July 2008 (UTC) #'Support' --Metroidhunter32 14:34, 23 July 2008 (UTC) # Support--Samuslovr1 21:04, 25 July 2008 (UTC) #'Support'--Squeemaster 15:37, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees! #'Support' -- Very helpful, like FastLizard4 said. Also, I sometimes edit on my Wii, making Recentchanges Patrolling and deleting pages quite difficult, though using the Wii browser is more difficult to use than a computer in general. That would leave quite a bit of work for FastLizard4 (Currently using a Wii, my sister is currently being a computer hog) -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:40, 28 July 2008 (UTC) #'Support' Thisnameisutternonsence 01:04, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it.